


Blackhart

by CatcherOfDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Azkaban, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Order of the Phoenix year, Sirius reunited with Gilderoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcherOfDreams/pseuds/CatcherOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is reunited with his husband, Gilderoy Lockhart, after 12 years at Azkaban. Gilderoy is not quite the same though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackhart

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. hi Laura, I tried to do good :). I hope you like it. Also, please don't eat me for this

18 December 1995  
Arthur is attacked. And, unbeknown to Sirius at the time, the biggest change of his life was about to take place.  
\---------  
20 December 1995  
The progression marches in, all to wish Arthur the speediest recovery. Remus and Tonks are sombre, with good reason, one of their closest had just been attacked and left for dead. They’re fearful and scared, unsure of what the future may bring. Sirius, however, is quietly happy and excited. This is his first outing from Grimmald place in months, and in his animagus form underneath the invisibility cloak, he feels utterly free. He tries to repress his excitement in fear his tail wagging would dislodge the cloak, and silently curses the fact he has to walk around as a giant dog. He has no other choices though, the others cannot know he’d left that wretched house.  
He wanders around, sniffing at all the scents he can only smell in as an animagus. Something here smells really familiar, but with a snort he passes it off as nothing.  
He watches as Remus makes his way over to another werewolf, sitting on the bed across from Arthur’s.  
“Hey mate.” Remus says, voice open and friendly.  
The werewolf looks at him in shock, almost like he hadn’t been spoken to randomly and kindly for a long time. And of course he hadn’t, after all, werewolves are hated and shamed and disgusting, Sirius thinks, and snarls quietly at the words. Remus is a werewolf, and he is the most decent, lovely, caring man Sirius can imagine. Being a werewolf has nothing to do with his personality, for it’s not what a person is or what they’ve been through, Sirius thinks, but who they are.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione are ordered to leave, from what he can tell, as they file out of the room morosely. He’s not sure why, but he follows them out into the corridor, sticking quite closely with them so as to not get mistakenly knocked by a stranger.  
They’re quietly talking, but Sirius barely hears them. That smell. It’s so strong, so familiar. It smells of warmth and love, and happier, carefree times. He knows that smell, and his heart skips a beat as he places it.  
It’s his beautiful husband, it’s his Gilderoy.  
He sits down as his legs shake too much beneath him to continue standing. Sirius stares up at the vacant face of his love, confused and bewildered and so, so happy. 

\-----------

He’d just gotten out of Azkaban, and was wandering the streets of a small wizarding town, in what he thinks was Cornwall, looking for food and warmth. All he finds however is an abandoned newspaper, dated two days before. A small picture of a pompous prat catches his attention; Gilderoy. He tries to smile at it, before remembering he is a dog and probably looked like the biggest idiot ever. He stops trying to smile and looks at the caption above the photo. HOGWARTS TEACHER DIES IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. Sirius’s brain stops working for a moment, everything seems to freeze in time. Gilderoy, dead. Dead. Dead. Gone. The word rings through his mind, repeating over and over again. Dead. It’s over, his life, happiness. Everything. Half his reason for living is over, gone, dead.  
He begins to howl forlornly, wailing through the empty night. 

\-------

But here, but now, he smells Gilderoy all around him. There is the man he loves, looking a bit thinner, and a lot sadder, and much more confused, but is undeniably standing right in front of him.  
Sirius is trembling, trying to stay quiet whilst watching Gilderoy’s beautiful face, framed by shining blonde hair, smile at seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. Sirius walks up close to him, in awe of how amazing his husband is, and how much he still loves him after all this time.  
Sirius goes to place his nose in Gilderoy’s hand, just as they used to over 12 years ago now, but stops himself. He doesn’t want to frighten his frail looking love.  
A nurse arrives, looking flustered and busy. She ushers Gilderoy back to his room, and Sirius follows barely a step behind them. The small group enters the irreparably ill ward, and Sirius’s heart breaks at the realisation of what was wrong with his Gilderoy. Memory loss. Severe amnesia, which to date hadn’t changed or abated in any way. His husband was trapped in a world of which he has no knowledge of, a world full of people who know everything about him, but he know nothing about them. Names and faces blur together in a rush of meaningless information. Gilderoy was essentially a shell of what he used to be; a once brilliant, but outwardly fake man, now inwardly brilliant, and outwardly completely lost.  
A conversation between a person named Neville Longbottem and the three kids had been happening whilst he was lost in thought. And as Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room, Sirius realised he didn’t really care if The Order thought he was missing, or kidnapped, or anything really. All that mattered was that his husband, he hadn’t seen in over 12 years, was standing there before him.  
Gilderoy began to wander, and Sirius silently snuck through the ajar door, into, what he could tell, was a mixture between a bathroom and a private dressing area for the patients sharing this section of the ward. Sirius transformed into a man, and checked himself under the invisibility cloak to realise he was naked. Well of course you’re naked, Sirius silently bereted himself, animagus’s can’t just transform their clothing with them. That would be too convenient, he thought sarcastically.  
He raids an open shelf, with clothing looking much like Gilderoy’s style, and puts on a crisp white, puffy pirate style long sleeved shirt, which is his husbands favourite style of shirt, and a pair of black loose, what look like dress trousers to Sirius, but feel like sweet pants, and then throws the invisibility cloak over him once more.  
He moves silently towards the door, and luckily Gilderoy is still ambling around the room, absently humming a tune to himself. As he moves closer, Sirius begins quietly calling his name.  
“Gilderoy. Shhh. Gilderoy come this way.”  
He obviously hears Sirius calling, as he moves over towards the sound of his voice. He slips past Sirius and into the bathroom, looking around blankly. Sirius closes the door, and wandlessly locks it behind Gilderoy. At the sound of the charm, his love evidently turns to see what’s happening.  
Sirius takes a deep breath. It’s time he thinks, as he slowly removes the invisibility cloak from his form.  
Gilderoy gasps in shock, confused and unaware as to what is happening. By the time the cloak has pooled on the ground, his husbands eyes refuse to leave his. The look at each other for what seems like eternity, taking in all the things, all the time and changes they’d both missed.  
Tears pool in Gilderoy’s worn blue eyes, and spill over slowly, all the while keeping eye contact with the one thing in the world which he remembered, always, always remembered; Sirius Black.  
“Sirius.” His husband whispers brokenly, and he thinks his heart might just break from the sound of his name, said with so much emotion, so much love and loss.  
“Sirius. Oh god.” Gilderoy’s voice becomes stronger, and he closes the short distance between him and the love of his life. 

Gilderoy’s arms wrap around Sirius, enclosing him in a feeling of warmth and love he feared he may never feel again. Hot tears soak his thin shirt as they sink slowly to the ground together, heads pressed gently against each other, black hair intertwining with blonde, blue eyes meeting the darkest brown ones. And for the first time in so long, Sirius leant in and captured the lips of the love of his life. The kiss was innocent, beautiful, just like Gilderoy was now.  
Sirius opened his eyes to look at the quiet perfection he held in his arms. All he ever wanted, and all he ever needed was here, held within this beautiful man, his husband. 

They embraced silently, all they ever needed they held in their arms. Shedding tears for the missed days, and all the days to come. The cups of tea shared together, the meals and stories, the hugs and comfort, most of all the love. Reunited, they were given a second chance to love. Gilderoy Lockhart and Sirius Black. Inseparable. 

Sirius quietly whispers to Gilderoy, after almost an hour of shared silence. “Come now, love, it’s okay now. How about we get you out of this place, and back to my home, and we’ll share a nice cup of tea and my bed?”  
Gilderoy smiled brightly against Sirius’s shoulder, hugging the man just a bit tighter for a second, before unwinding his arms and just linking their hands together.  
“I love you, Sirius.”  
Sirius smiles, “As I love you, my Gilderoy”

As they exited the room together, holding hands under the invisibility cloak, Sirius could only think one thing.  
Life is so empty, without love. Without your love, it is cold.  
Gilderoy is so very warm.


End file.
